The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to the Quam Fan Family ☼ This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam (Chord Overstreet) & Quinn (Dianna Agron) aka'' ''"Ken and Barbie.''" We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our comments and show our love for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to create our army, post comments on our OTP and allow other Fabrevans to feel that they belong on this glee wiki. As you can see from the signatures below, Fabrevans has a lot of support. This is brilliant for a pretty new couple!' ''Congratulations, Fabrevans shippers!' Keep the support coming and stay loyal and humble to The Fabrevans Team. However, please don't go around using this information in any type of ship war, and, shippers of other couples, please don't be offended by this, it is just to congratulate the Quam shippers. Fabrevans Templates Credited to the awesome people who made these. Signatures ✎ #“To anyone that ever told you that you’re no good…They’re no better.” - Hayley Williams #Petrificus14 # # Terupmoc #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #'Gleek1537' Despite the fact that your mouth to face ratio is way off, you still somehow manage to be cute. # Kathy22 # RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ # Bluemolecule # Idobite # FinchelFan728 # FernandaMouta # Cupcakegirl # Colormemine # Createan # Fabrevans4ever11 # Ke$ha (We R Who We R) # Gleeks # Gleestyle # Quamhearts # SkySplitz # Quammy # Gioana10 # You WANNA be a LOSER Like Me?!! ' # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever # WestieKnowsBest # mem1795 # Queen Quinn # SimplyGleek # Finchelfanno1 talk # Quinn Evans Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! # Finchel.Forever #[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,]] take these broken wings and learn to fly. # FunnyFlyby # glee314159 # gleek1537 # Gleevent # Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ # The world is war and war is the world. ~Elise Blake-Stone # Fabrevans1fan # IzzyBelzz # Quamshipper # Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? # xxHeatherxx # LindsayFan2010 (Talk)(Quam) # Sam:)Quinn =Forever # Quam Lover 1113 # TeamQuickOrQuam # -G-Squared # Quam4ever225 # Quam4ever # hrsefinatic101 These galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley. We are. At least I want us to be. 13:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) # Quam1fan # Quam1992 # Quinnfabrayfan # Dustlandfairytale # BrittanaKlaine25 . # JustGleeForMe # you think this is hard?? try shipping Finchel!! # QuinnyGirl # Ken & Barbie # I'll Be My Own Savior # Gleek123345 # FinchelQuamGirl # Loveya Pictures last longer. #The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty # Kurtsies # -All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time? That's how we do it in Lima Heights! # Maxymax123 #Bartiefan101 #`you can get married as many times as you want you only get one shot at your junior prom♥ #Pretending #GleekGirl5467 #KEN AND BARBIE? YES, KEN AND BARBIE. BRING BACK QUAM, PLEASE. #I wish I could tie you up in my issues, make you feel unpretty too. #Glee00 #Quamfan # ~Overgron inlove~ #DiannaAChordO #QuamGleek #ArcaneSideburns #Summergirl881 #Just a Lucky Person #QuinnAndSamEndgame #Quinn.Sam #GleekFreak:) #Rachel B.Berry #LoserLikeMe #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #MayzzRC #Peaceful Gleek (Talk) #JustGleeForMe #Fabrevans4life #OVERGRON. #Quinn Fabray I Just Want Somebody To Love Me. #Gleek4Life #Huntingface #Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS #--[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. #St.Berry Foreva! #[[User: Hollyrm|'''Color Me Mine?]][[User talk: Hollyrm|'I'll Color you Yours any day!']] #Ilovequam #IheartQuam. #QuamFabrevans #IM A FABREVANS SHIPPER!!! #Zarinforever #BrittanyBoo2103 #I hate what you did to my body! I use to have abs! #Samf77 #Christyhuii #CrimeDramaBee #Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On #Ilovekurtandblaine #Jannico #-- #Jeje4ever247 #Marwa232 #"DiChord Overgron #--Shootingstars12 #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #Glee+St.Berry #I'll Be My Own Savior #Iannagleek #--The Only Straight I Am Is Straight Up BITCH!! #GroffBerry #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever xoxo #gleekbabe #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'OTP: Finchel']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'Crack OTP: Cohen-Pierce']] #fuzzywuzzy123 #wsangel #darylhb #Does that work on the girls where you're from? The impressions, the bad jokes, the Na'vi? Peacekeepers ☮ Introduction﻿ The Peacekeepers are, well, the peacekeepers of this page. If anyone comes to this page insulting, bashing, and being rude, the peacekeepers will defend the couple, without being hypocritical and attacking others. If things get too out of hand, the peacekeepers shall contact an admin. They will be treated the same as everyone else. Feel no need to feel under our power. This is not the same as royalty. Please contact Gablexa2103 if you are interested in being a Peacekeeper and note that these postions will not be simply given away. Who are The Peacekeepers? #'Gablexa2103:' The leader and the Santana of The Beauty Crew-ty 04:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Queen Quinn: 'Queen Quinn 09:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) #'Gleek1537: 'Despite the fact that your mouth to face ratio is way off, you still somehow manage to be cute. 05:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #'Hrsefinatic101:' These galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley. We are. At least I want us to be. 09:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #'D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron:' D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron 07:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) We are no longer accepting Peacekeepers! This page hasn't been disturbed for the past couple of weeks so right now we only need 5 Peacekeepers to settle minor disagreements. If we begin to get a lot of bashers I will start accepting more people. If I have enough reason to and I see that you're playing the part of A Peacekeeper, I might let you in. Remember Peacekeepers, your job is to keep the peace on this page, and on other pages where it concerns Fabrevans. Entries If you are interested in becoming A Peacekeeper, as I stated earlier, contact me, Gablexa2103. Copy and paste the following to your message and fill it out 1. Do you ship Fabrevans? 2. Would you say you're on Glee Wiki, or more specifically The Fabrevans Family page a lot? 3. If I look in the comments, will I see a lot of positive encouragement from you? 4. Are you devoted to this page? 5. Have you bashed other ships? (Everyone has, but as long as you've put that in the past, I can get over it.) 6. Why do you think you should be A Peacekeeper? 7. Dazzle me with some extra impressive information. (Optional.) If you fill out this and I am inpressed with your answers, you're in! Maybe if I'm not completely impressed I'll tell you what you need to work on. But as I said before, no entries right now, because this page has been fairly peaceful for a while. Just Some Rules ☻ #To sign, please create/use your account. Anons will be deleted. #'No spamming '''or' inserting false information.' #'Sign once'. #If you don't ship Fabrevans, '''please do not bash or vandalize our page'. #'Listen to The Peacekeepers. '''Their instruction is usually very important. #Absolutely '''no inappropriate pictures.' #You can not sign for someone else. #'Any registered user '''that ships Fabrevans,' must be allowed to sign.' #'Any other rules must be approved by an admin'. Deletion ☹ To people who do not ship Quam, '''PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE!' It has recently been re-done, thanks to the hardwork and patience of our Users. It took ages, so please don't ruin this for our family! Thanks! The Couple ♥ The relationship began in the 4th episode of S2, Duets. Sam & Quinn officially went out when Sam proposed (well, okay, made a promise) to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, because of Santana Lopez, they broke up in the episode Comeback. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans & Quam, though some like to call it Squinn. Fabrevans FanFiction Sources ✉ To Quam fans: Feel free to put safe sources for Fabrevans fanfics! All these are from FanFiction.net except for the ones with a ('❥') which can be found in their writers' own blogs. ❥''One More Kiss' by our very own Gablexa2103 '''❥Until Then by our very own Hrsefinatic101 ❥Where Love Rains 'by our very own JustGleeForMe 'Full house 'by our very own Fabrevans4life 'You Belong With Me by our very own Fabrevans4life Sparks Will Fly 'by our very own Quamfan 'Happily Ever After by our very own Quamfan The New Girl 'by our very own Gleek1537 'What Was Real Of Us by our very own Dr.Stinky Fix You SamxQuinn OneShots ' 'Perfect ' 'Quinn's Boxes ' 'Need ' 'To You From Me ' 'Babysitting and Pizza Breath ' 'Run Dry ' 'Life According to Sam ' 'Beach Day ' 'The Way to Eden ' 'Blame it On the Alchohol ' 'We are Stars ' 'Oh My My My ' 'Ivory colored wine ' 'Lor Menari ' 'Best Sam and Quinn stories ' 'Healing ' 'Life in a Glass House ' 'Nameless Love ' 'Fragmented Pride ' 'Don't burn your heart out love ' 'Rule Number Seven ' 'Trying To Write A Song That Says I Love You ' 'Love Lines ' 'Abulous ' 'Bent ' 'Hand Me Down ' 'Winner at a Losing Game ' 'Tennessee Zombie I Want To Be With You Passing Notes Falling For The Wrong People The last summer Before the Storm Everything in Between The Secrets Out Glee Season 2 After Original Song Truly Madly Deeply First Loves vs True Loves The Band You Belong With Me Just For A Moment After All You're My Wonderwall Shower time I Want To Be With You Beautiful A Sprig Of Mistletoe Is All It Takes How Fashion Finds Love Wintry Wonderland Split Seconds A Plan Living For Today Pretending All You Need Fabrevans Slideshow ✾ 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg shammy12.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif 000000.jpg Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndxaFh3RkotNEJHNE96U1h6LVRFcGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Sam Quinn and should stay at first but oh well tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans - She's broken, so am i.jpg It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Foreva.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif tumblr_llroqtpT5e1qaisoao1_500.png|<33 Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17096940-800-600.jpg Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr ln6cdopOMJ1qhm2xeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg 1Quam .jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg Fabrevans Cinema ✩ Fabrevans-related Songs The couple had two well known duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. The song section contains everything from scenes from the shows, lyrics, album versions, acapellas and karaokes. Lucky The first being Lucky, originally sung by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat. This was the couple's debut and they won the Duet competition winning a free date at Breadstix. thumb|left|280px thumb|right|280px (I've Had) The Time Of My Life The second major duet the couple had was (I've had) The Time of my Life. This was the song the couple performed at Sectionals. (Originally sung by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes of Dirty Dancing) thumb|280px|right thumb|280px|left Marry You Though Marry You isn't actually a duet between just Quinn and Sam, many of the Quam fans link this song to them because of their involvement in it as a couple. (Originally sung by Bruno Mars) thumb|left|280px Baby In Comeback, Sam felt like he was losing Quinn. He decided to woo her again by singing Baby. This worked not only on Quinn, but on all the ND girls. They broke-up though, because Santana helped Sam realize that Quinn was actually lying to him about cheating with Finn. (Originally sung by Justin Bieber) thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right Don't Stop Quinn and Kurt had been those first ones in New Directions to know Sam's secret. When it was revealed to the entire club, Sam sung Don't Stop to his siblings to let them know better days were coming. Although, this was not exactly a Quam duet, (since Finn and Rachel sang in it as well), they had many lines together and shared glances and smiles during the song. (Originally sung by Fleetwood Mac) thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right Category:Teams